fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Krusty Kook (transcript)
Scene I: The Pineapple (Timmy is seen sitting down on the sofa with a slushee in his hand and with a light frown on his face) Timmy: (yawns) I'm bored, SpongeBob's at work, Dad and Mom are applying for a job at the Goofy Goober, Poof's at the dentist with Wanda and now there's no one I can play with. (Slurps on slushee) (Then it is revealed that Cosmo is right beside the sofa) Cosmo: Hey, I'm here! Timmy: (looks at Cosmo) Huh? Why are you here? Cosmo: Uh...Internet? Timmy: (giggles) So, Cosmo, what do you want to do today? Cosmo: And to think I was dumb! We should go get a bite to eat at the Krusty Krab! Timmy: Great idea Cosmo! (poofs to the Krusty Krab) Scene II: The Krusty Krab (it is shown Timmy and Cosmo waiting in line) Squidward: Whatever, next! (Timmy and Cosmo step up in line) Squidward: (looks at the cash register) What you like--- (looks at Cosmo and Timmy) aaahhhh! (Frowns) Oh, it's just you freaks, what would you two want? Cosmo: Uh...do you sell Krabby Patties here? Squidward: And to think Patrick was stupid. Yes we do. Timmy: We'll both have one of those, with fries! Squidward: That'll be $6.99. (Timmy pulls out seven dollars and hands it over) Timmy: There you go. Squidward: Now I'll just give you change for a penny... (Mr. Krabs burst out of his room and starts attacking Squidward) Squidward: (struggling) Aah...we'll..keep..the change! (Mr. Krabs lets go of Squidward) Mr. Krabs: Now anyways, who are these two boys? Squidward: Friends of our other employee! Timmy: Can we just have our order, please? Squidward: Fine. SpongeBob! Two Krabby Patties with fries for your two nincompoops! SpongeBob: Nincompoops? (walk out the kitchen with the order) Timmy! Cosmo! What brings you here? Timmy: Bored. SpongeBob: Okay, here's your order, gotta get back to work. Timmy: Okay. (Timmy and Cosmo go to a table while Wanda and Poof appear) Timmy: (sits at table and eats Krabby Patty, then a halo on his head appears) This is the greatest thing I've eaten in my life and the most beautiful too! (Halo disappears) Wanda: Um... now Poof's fine and he lost his first tooth. Poof: Weee!!! (looks at Cosmo's patty) Ooh.... Kwabby Patty... Wanda: Cosmo, can Poof have some of your Krabby Patty please? Cosmo: Sure. (Poof eats the whole Krabby Patty in one bite and becomes muscle-y, then knocks Cosmo out) Poof: Ta-da! Timmy: This is so good. Wanda: The best under the sea! Timmy: (stops to think) I wish I was the greatest fry cook ever! Wanda: But--- (Timmy snaps finger) Wanda: (tired) Alright... (poof bubble appears and Timmy turns into a fry cook) (Timmy runs into the kitchen) Timmy: Need a little help, amigo? SpongeBob: Uh...okay, I guess... (Timmy fry cooks up fifty patties in ten seconds) SpongeBob: How'd you do that? Timmy: Uh....Internet? SpongeBob: Well, too late! Now my favorite part of work is over! Timmy: Come on, look at this! (Zooms in on Timmy's Krabby Patty) SpongeBob: When could you cook like this? Timmy: A very short time, actually. SpongeBob: Really? It took a short time to learn that!? It took me ten years! Timmy: Oh, you're just jealous! SpongeBob: Get the world outta here! Timmy: You go, Patty Shmancy! (SpongeBob gasps) SpongeBob: How dare you! (Walks out and Mr. Krabs walks in) Mr. Krabs: Hey me feller, come in for a second. (Walks into Mr. Krabs office) Scene III: Mr. Krabs' Office Mr. Krabs: (shouting) What have you done to me loyal employee!? Timmy: I was only trying to help! Try one. (Takes a succulant Krabby Patty with Timmy T.'s autograph on it and give it to Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: (sits at desk and eats Krabby Patty, then a halo on his head appears) This is the greatest thing I've eaten in my life and the most beautiful too! (Halo disappears) Timmy: See? Mr. Krabs: I have got to show this to the whole world! Scene IV: The Krusty Krab TV Reporter: (on TV) Breaking news, the Krusty Krab turned into a ten-star restaurant due to a new fry cook, Timmy Turner! Sorry SpongeBob, but you're a patty shmancy! SpongeBob: You take that back! Timmy: I'm really sorry, have a patty. SpongeBob: NO! (Timmy takes out his Krabby Patty and shove it in SpongeBob's mouth) SpongeBob: (sits at table and eats Krabby Patty, then a halo on his head appears) This is the greatest thing I've eaten in my life and the most beautiful too! (Halo disappears) Wow, that was weird. Cosmo: You love the patty! (Squidward walks over) Squidward: Maybe your jobs could change. (Mr. Krabs bursts out of his office and attacks Squidward) Squidward: We...will...not...change... (Mr. Krabs lets go of Squidward) Timmy: But I want to! Squidward: Me too! Mr. Krabs: Well, SpongeBob cooks badly and they don't like it! SpongeBob: Badly? Mr. Krabs: Sorry. Timmy: Okay then, I wish I was the worst fry cook ever! Mr. Krabs: No! (All of Timmy's patties make the customers sick) Fish: Worst...patty...ever. Scene V: The Pineapple SpongeBob: Thanks Timmy. You saved my job! Timmy: Yeah, and now I'm in big trouble for discombobulating the place! Cosmo: I know, heh heh, all in a day's work. Timmy: Aren't I supposed to say that? Poof: Poof. Cosmo: It doesn't matter! (Laughs) Category:FOS Transcripts Category:Transcripts